


「Sasunaru」Oneshot - That Night

by kakxsii



Category: Naruto
Genre: BoyxBoy, Cute, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Oneshot, Porn with Feelings, SasuNaru - Freeform, Smut, Yaoi, i STAN them so much MwA, i lyterally cannot write lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakxsii/pseuds/kakxsii
Summary: Hmm, some smut to finish off this dayhawt ;))))))(o n e s h o t)





	「Sasunaru」Oneshot - That Night

Naruto moaned, pinned down on the bed, while Sasuke moved closer, placing gentle kisses and caresses on his neck. The blonde’s lips were swollen and crimson; a small blush tinted his cheeks. 

The Uchiha paused, lifting himself up on top of his boyfriend, admiring the flattering sight below him.

Naruto took the chance during the pause to get a grip on Sasuke’s hair. Sasuke felt his head being dragged down by strong hands, and he didn’t have time to react before Naruto captured the raven’s lips deeply, kissing him softly at first, but then with passion. 

They were in Sasuke’s apartment; they had been at a pretty corny party thrown by the former Akatsuki, who were now in alliance with Konoha. They had lost track of time chilling and hanging with former teammates, so when they got home it was past midnight. Despite of the time, Naruto insisted he would see Sasuke to his apartment. And when they got inside Sasuke couldn’t resist to let him go without a kiss. They had somehow stumbled from the front door to the Uchiha’s bedroom, in sync, and collapsed on the bed, letting the lust take over whatever senses were left.

Naruto’s mouth tasted like ramen, as usual. The raven sucked on his bottom lip gently, asking for entrance, which he was granted with. Slowly, he stretched his tongue into that deep, warm cavern, savoring every moment.

“You’re so adorable, Naruto.” He murmured against the blonde’s lips. He straddled his legs and pressed closer to the Uzumaki. 

Naruto let out a small moan. “And you’re so needy, Sasuke.” He teased, a playful glint in his eye. 

Lifting himself up, Sasuke reached for the blonde’s shirt, and pulled it off with a swift tug. He could feel Naruto’s gaze boring into him, something more like a challenge. The Uchiha sat back and examined the masterpiece presented in front of him. Slowly, he bent down and toyed with a nipple, causing Naruto to flush red and avert his eyes. “Needy for you, yes.” he agreed, licking his lips. The raven’s eyes flashed with a kind of hunger and arousal, which sent a chill down Naruto’s spine.

“Stop delaying and-”

“What do you want me to do, Naruto? What do you wish?” Sasuke smirked, a sadistic expression on his face. He leaned close to the blonde’s ear and whispered, “Me to tie you up against bed and stuff my cock up your pretty ass?”

Naruto’s breath caught; his blue eyes clouded with desire. It took all his dignity to not choke out the words, _ Hell, yes _ . 

Sasuke studied his lover’s expression, then his lips lifted in a smirk. In a flash, he had the Uzumaki’s arms both pinned above his head. With a strong arm he held them in place while his other moved towards the bulge forming between his boyfriend’s legs. The raven pulled down his pants and stared hungrily at the sight of Naruto’s dick, now hardened, leaking with pre-cum. “This bad, huh?”

“Ahh, Sasuke-”, Naruto moaned from the bed, his face now entirely red, eyes averted once again. “You bastard!”

Locking eyes with his lover, Sasuke lowered his head until he was face to face with the blonde’s dick. Without hesitating, in one swift motion he engulfed the throbbing member whole. 

Naruto’s moans started once again. His hands, now free of Sasuke’s grip, tightened around the sheets, as if hanging on to them for dear life. The Uchiha blushed at the mews and moans, his head bobbing up and down, savoring the taste of his lover’s cock. He ran the tip of his tongue along the silt, lapping up the sticky pre-cum.

Above him, the blonde’s eyes grew clouded, unfocused. He arched his hips, silently begging Sasuke for more.

“Fuck, you taste delicious.” Sasuke wiped his mouth with the back of his right hand and gave Naruto a smug smile. The blonde stared back at him, trying to recover to his normal state. But before he could do that, Sasuke’s left hand drifted down towards the tip of his cock and grabbed it roughly. “Let me have some more,  _ daddy. _ ”

Then he smiled. A wicked, sadistic, but beautiful smile adorned his lips. And Naruto was gone.

When it came to resisting his lover, Naruto didn’t even try the slightest. It was like his whole body wasn’t his. Now matter how fierce, stubborn or angry the blonde was, the touch of the Uchiha brought him back to himself, the soft caresses, the kisses, the thrusts. Naruto didn’t want to admit, but he craved for every one deeply.

But it was good. So good.

Sasuke’s mouth roamed over his now naked body, placing gentle kisses down his stomach, mouth moving oh so slowly down and lower.

He sucked again on the tip of his cock, stroking it ever so softly as if it were a baby in sleep. Naruto flushed, opening his mouth to speak but got cut off by Sasuke’s lips. The Uchiha kissed him hard, the air between them heating up.

He gave in to pleasure, letting the other man do whatever he pleased, letting out moans and sharp breaths. When he was urged to turn around he did so without complaints. Naruto soon felt Sasuke’s dick pressing up against his ass. He drew in a sharp breath, blushing, and lifted his backside, making it easier for his lover. The blonde looked back to see the Uchiha rummaging through his nightstand, looking for something to ease the pain, probably.

Sasuke finally held up a small bottle of lube and poured its contents on his hand. Naruto’s heart pounded at the sight of his boyfriend fully erect, stroking his own cock, covering it with the gel. 

“S’uke, hurry- Mmmph!!” A broad hand covered his mouth, and the next thing he knew, hot hands were grabbing his hips,and Sasuke pushed his way in, stretching and tearing him. The blonde couldn’t stop the small whimpers from slipping out of his mouth. “More…” He gasped, and the Uchiha moved faster and more forcefully against him. 

It felt so good. The pleasure washed everything from his mind, every thrust was like a new beginning… He leaned back as Sasuke pulled his head up for a kiss, and he savored every moment of being connected to this man. The world was perfect at that moment, and he wished it would stay the same forever.

Forever.

It seemed like a dream.

Above him, Sasuke groaned, bucked into him with more force, and suddenly he was coming, his seed staining the sheets below him. 

Naruto would’ve collapsed face first on the spot if not for Sasuke’s strong grip. He was faintly aware of the Uchiha, who was caressing his back, kissing his spine, and stroking his hair gently. Then after a few quick thrusts he spilled his seed inside the blonde, panting.

All the strength left his arms. 

And they fell together into darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> rawr oml i cannot write smut to save my life but thank you for reading <3


End file.
